


Bells

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wants silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bells

  
Peter was evil. That was all Neal could think as he struggled to steady himself, strung up by his wrists, his toes slipping on the floor boards. Peter had asked for quite. No sex until Neal could be quiet. Then he brought out the bells. He strung bells around Neal's wrists and ankles, dangled them from Neal's nipples and balls, then told Neal to be quite.

Neal was almost there. He'd found some grip with his toes and relaxed his arms into stillness but still with every breath there was the tinkling of bells hanging from his nipples.

"You're close Neal. You know what you need to do."

Neal didn't nod and send things moving instead he took a deep breath and held it until there was silence.


End file.
